


have i known you twenty seconds, or twenty years?

by serenamarisa



Series: remembering robron [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Soulmates AU, Teen AU, aaron is the new kid, kind of a chrobert relationship but not really, robert is a lacrosse player, smut is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamarisa/pseuds/serenamarisa
Summary: Once you turn eighteen and you find yourself in the presence of your soulmate, you know. Your soul connections  are close enough to activate and they say it overrides all your senses. It’s just you. And them.Aaron knows as soon as Robert steps into the common room, and he knows he feels it too.day 1 prompt: "Do you trust me?"
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: remembering robron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	have i known you twenty seconds, or twenty years?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so bad at writing smut so this is as lustful as it's going to get ahah

“I’m Adam. Barton.” A smiley boy stands up from where he was sat outside the headmaster’s office, “We’re going to be in the same mechanics class but right now, I’m your mentor.”

He reached his hand out to shake Aaron’s who took it timidly.

“Aaron.” He introduced himself, “Dingle.”

Adam smiled, letting go of Aaron’s hand and pointing up at the massive school sign painted on the arch of the hallway. “Welcome to All Hallows.”

Aaron had recently moved to live with his Mum in Leeds, requiring a school transfer… in the middle of his A levels. Luckily, this new school had the right subjects and really, anything would do if it meant getting away from his Dad.

Adam joyously waffled on about the school, clubs, competitions as he led Aaron around. The college was connected to a lower school, so the tour was a lot longer than Aaron had expected but he didn’t mind, Adam seemed to be in his element.

They got to a glass cabinet in the main school reception and stopped. Aaron watched as Adam smiled, looking over the many trophies the school held.

A few seconds passed. “Lots of trophies.” Aaron pointed out dumbly, making Adam chuckle.

“Yeah, loads.” He replied. Looking around to check no one was watching, Adam pulled open the glass door and pulling a photo frame out.

He pointed to one of the boys in the frame. They looked only a bit younger than themselves. “That’s Pete. He’s my brother/cousin.” Adam explained.

Aaron didn’t even want to ask. He just kept looking at the frame with feigned interest.

Adam continued, “Last year, they played for the under 16s international lacrosse championship.”

He seemed to be amazed by the information, so Aaron pretended to look impressed, as if he knew what lacrosse was.

“That’s good?” he questioned nervously.

Adam scoffed, “Good? That’s awesome, mate. _International!_ They didn’t just play, they came second. That’s mint.”

Aaron nodded. “Are they our age?”

Adam shook his head in response, “Just left, actually. Pete and a few other teammates got a lacrosse scholarship and moved to the US.” He thought carefully, scanning the photo, “Wait no, Robert’s still here.”

He pointed to one of the boys, looking small on the photo. He had dusty blonde hair and wide, white smile. He knelt on one knee, holding his helmet and his lacrosse stick stood next to him.

Adam spoke in a whisper, “Snapped a tendon, last game of the internationals. He carried on playing though. People say he’s the reason the team didn’t win.”

Aaron chuckled but Adam looked him dead in the eye, serious.

“You can’t be serious.”

Adam nodded. “He was so embarrassed, didn’t turn up to school for the rest of the _year_.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes, “That couldn’t be for a small thing like the _snapped tendon,_ possibly.”

Adam seemed to consider that, shrugging his shoulder and putting the photo back in the cabinet. “You can be the one to ask him, if anyone mentions it infront of him, let me tell you, you do not want to be on the receiving end of that.”

“Why? is he violent?” Aaron questioned, suddenly concerned for his safety.

Adam laughed, “No, not violent. He’s just, creative – with his words. Him and his girlfriend both. You see, her dad was the lacrosse coach – until he retired this year. Of course, Robert and Chrissie would get together, its cliché, right?”

Aaron nodded in understanding, watching as Adam closed the class door carefully, just in time for a member of staff to walk around the corner, not noticing a thing. He shot Adam a knowing glance, a small smirk on his lips.

“But anyway,” Adam continued to gossip as they walked further down the corridor, “They’ve been together, what? Three years now? Well, since Robert became captain of the team. Everyone knows Chrissie’s cheating on him, she hasn’t dumped him probably because she doesn’t want to cause a rift between her dad and his ‘star player’. But now he’s retired, everyone’s just waiting for them to break.”

Aaron listened intently, impressed with how much gossip he’s already been let in on. Although something tells him it’s common knowledge.

They turned a corner and through two double doors into a bustle of people. There were around twelve tables, completely full of teenagers.

THE COMMONROOM read the sign hanging from the ceiling, accompanied by some quote that Aaron hadn’t heard before.

Someone called from the left of the room, waving their hand over to where Adam and Aaron were stood by the doors.

Adam replied with a wave, then beckoned Aaron to follow him to where a group of people were sat both on chairs and on the table.

He was introduced to a whole load of people – boys and girls – who’s names he could barely remember already. One of them, Billy he thinks was clearly the main one of the group and Aaron watched from where he was sat on a chair as everyone crowded round and watched this Billy play something on his phone.

Mid-laugh at something funny Adam had commented, Aaron’s heart rate sped up drastically in his chest. It’s almost like something had been rewired in his body, like something sudden _clicked_. A piece fit to complete his puzzle.

The noise of the common room drowned out as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting someone else’s across the room by the door, zoning in on him and him only.

A green eyed, freckled, dusty blonde-haired boy was staring back at him with his own shocked expression on his face. It was like all his nerves multiplied and he could feel every emotion under the sun, completely overwhelming him in… _feeling_.

The moment was interrupted, and their eye contact broke as a brunette girl tapped on the blonde boy’s shoulder, their surroundings suddenly becoming known again.

Aaron cleared his throat and turned his head back to the table, catching Adam’s watchful eye.

“You alright, mate?” Adam asked, hopping of the table and onto a chair next to him. “Your cheeks, they’re pink.”

“Nerves.” Aaron lied quickly but then gestured over to where the boy was, now in what looked like an unhappy conversation with the brunette girl, “Who’s that, over there?”

Adam’s eyes quickly found him and then flicked back to Aaron’s. “That’s Robert Sugden – the guy on the lacrosse team I showed you.”

Aaron’s heart stuttered, his eyes widening in realisation. _Oh. Shit._

“And that’s Chrissie White with him.” Adam continued, gesturing to where they were sitting, “Doesn’t look like a thrilling conversation, though.”

Robert’s forehead was creased, and he ran a hand through his hair frustratedly as Chrissie turned abruptly and stormed off. Robert looked up and his eyes locked on Aaron’s who immediately shied away from the contact, only to look back up to see Robert walking away.

He didn’t know why or even remember standing up but soon enough, he was following Robert out of the common room and into a hallway he hadn’t even realised was there.

As he stepped into the hallway, he noticed the significant lack of light considering the time of say and the odd chill coming from the tall windows. He looked down both sides of the corridor, but it was empty. He was about to call out Robert’s name, but it felt wrong, considering they hadn’t met properly yet.

He took a step down the left side of the corridor – the side that seemed less daunting and searched for any other staircases he could’ve taken.

As he took a few more steps, the sleeve of the coat on his arm was pulled and he fell sideways into a small cupboard about the size of a box bedroom, containing shelves and shelves of outdoor equipment.

Before he could even register everything in the room, the door slammed shut and a light was turned on, blinding Aaron for a few seconds before his eyes focused on the person in front of him.

He looked… almost angry but hurt and confused at the same time. They stood in silence, just staring at each other for a few seconds before Robert opened his mouth.

“I- I’m sorry,” he nervously scratched the back of his neck, “I don’t usually do this.”

Aaron almost laughed. That was the last thing he’d expected him to say. He kept a straight face, trying to be angry about the whole thing.

“What pull random people into…” he looked around, “equipment storage?”

Robert sighed, “You’re not- you’re not a random person though, are you?”

Aaron tried not to notice the way Robert’s eyes dipped to his lips as he spoke. He shook his head.

“I feel like… I feel like I know you.” Robert spoke quietly, as if he was trying to work something out in his head, “How have I never noticed you before?”

Aaron gulped, the other boy’s voice making something stir inside of him. “I just moved here, from York. Today’s my first day. My name’s Aaron.”

Robert’s mouth opened in realisation and he huffed a laugh. “Well, Aaron. A hell of a first day, huh?”

“Well, I’ve had worse.” Aaron answered, trying to be funny.

A small smile formed on Robert’s lips and he made eye contact with Aaron again under the dim light of the cupboard. Aaron’s eyes flickered to his lips and then back up to Robert’s eyes which quickly darted down as he took a step back.

“I’m not gay.” Robert declared, refusing to look at him.

Aaron felt something drop in his chest. He’d heard of these cases. Your soulmate but in the form of your friend. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat disappointed. That this beautiful person, someone he was, indeed, very attracted to, is only bonded to him because they’re _friends._

“Oh.” Aaron looked down at his feet and bit his lip.

“But I’m not straight, either.”

Aaron looked up quickly at that and Robert stepped closer again. Their faces were so close now, they were practically breathing the same breaths. He cleared his throat before Robert spoke again.

“Infact, right now.” He whispered, “I don’t know how I ever thought I was.”

Aaron took a quick gasp of air before Robert dipped his head and gently pressed their lips together.

It was like fireworks, Aaron would say. The moment the fireworks start and all you can do is stare in awe at how wonderful and beautiful they are. Fireworks, right now, everywhere. The feeling was ten times it was when they first locked eyes in the common room.

The kiss got deeper and more passionate, Robert pushing Aaron up against on of the shelves and Aaron’s hand gliding through the short hairs on the nape of his neck.

Robert let out a small moan before pulling away, the firework subsiding but still very much there. His eyes fluttered open and his lips were parted as he drew in quick breaths.

Aaron was speechless. He’d never felt anything near this before. He could feel as Robert’s heart was beating, the same fast pace as his own and they grinned at each other, both knowing exactly how the other was feeling through their bond.

Robert pressed himself against Aaron again and started mouthing at his neck, making Aaron lean his head back against the shelf.

“I have a girlfriend.” Robert murmured between kisses, but he carried on anyway.

“She’s cheating on you.” Aaron panted, but silently cursed himself, not wanting the be the one to ruin what was going on right now.

Robert stopped and raised his head to align his eyes with Aaron’s. They seemed to scan his face. Aaron suddenly felt under pressure. “I’m sorry- Adam said- he said everyone knew, and your conversation earlier didn’t seem great I-“

“I wanted to wait until she was eighteen.” Robert interrupted ,his eyes never leaving Aaron’s. “ Just to see if she was 'the one', you know?”

He nodded.

“But she’s not. And I’m…” he started to smile, “So goddamn happy about that.”

Aaron let out a sigh of relief before hastily pulling Robert’s face back down to his own, kissing him once more. 

They carried on for what seemed like barely any time but must’ve been long enough for the bell to ring, signalling the next period.

They broke apart, the feeling of each other lingering on their lips.

“I have a lesson.” Aaron whispered, slowly opening his eyes to watch Robert do the same.

“Skip it.” Robert answered quickly, pushing his arms off the shelves where they were resting behind Aaron’s head.

Aaron rolled his eyes, “What? Skip my first ever lesson?”

“Don’t know you to know you’re missing, do they?” Robert said with a wink, his eyes unsubtly lingering on Aaron’s lips.

Aaron let out a small chuckle as Robert put his hand out, as if to ask Aaron to take it.

“Come on, there’s somewhere we can go instead.” Robert looked down at Aaron’s hand and reached his outstretched one towards it.

He narrowed his eyes, “What? So you can kidnap me and hide me in a cupboard again.”

Robert rolled his eyes but looked pleading. “I won’t, I promise.”

Aaron nodded his head slowly, a smile spreading across his face.

**_“Do you trust me?”_ **

Aaron didn’t know why. He didn’t know how. But he did. With every fibre of his being.

He took his hand and it took his breath away with it, the fireworks making a comeback.

Robert pulled him out of the cupboard and down some stairs that Aaron hadn’t even noticed on his way there. Soon enough, they were outside and running across the field into a wood. Robert lead him through the wood and out into a clearing where a small barn stood,

He slowed to a walk, still holding onto Aaron’s hand, laughing as he swung it back and forth. Aaron could feel his eyes glowing with adoration as he watched the cold pink his cheeks and the wind blow lightly through his hair.

When they reached the barn, Robert pulled the door open, unveiling a room full of haystacks and wooden beams.

Aaron stepped inside and looked around as Robert shut the door behind them.

“Yep, exactly how I envisioned meeting my soulmate.” Aaron joked, “First he locks me in a smelly cupboard and _then_ he takes me to an even smellier barn. Romantic”

Robert sighed but took small steps towards Aaron, eventually pushing him back and down onto a haystack. “You’re too traditional, Aaron.”

Aaron was not expecting his heart to flutter at the sound of his name on Robert’s lips and he could tell by the way Robert smirked, that he felt it too.

He started to lean down pushing Aaron gently on his shoulders so he was laying fulling on his back and Robert leaning over him, his arms bracketing his head.

“Now.” He whispered, leaning his face down to Aaron’s, “Where were we?”

And again. Fireworks.


End file.
